


好哥哥，我爷爷有个茶庄 下

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	好哥哥，我爷爷有个茶庄 下

3  
一开始的执法教育还是正常的。李赫宰拿着本法律法规，让李东海大声朗读，自己在那边撑着胳膊看。  
李东海被他盯得发毛，大气都不敢多喘一下。  
李赫宰每次也不空着手来，提点水果，拿点烧烤的。  
过了一两个星期，李赫宰忽然来了兴致，问李东海：“你那些女装照片都是P的不？”  
李东海嘴里塞着橘子摇头：“不是啊，都是我自己穿了拍的，不然你之前给我买的我咋P啊，都说我没骗人了。”他声音越来越小，因为李赫宰瞪他的眼神越来越凶。“你问我的还不让我说了”  
“你换上给我看看。”李赫宰神情严肃：“我有权利了解你一切作案手法，搜集证据。”  
李东海苦兮兮的换上印着小草莓的多层蛋糕裙，把自己炸毛的头发梳的整整齐齐，这还没算完。李赫宰那天在李东海敞着的抽屉里看见那顶他深爱的黑长直，这会也拿了出来，让李东海戴上。  
李赫宰看着活生生的东顺站在自己面前，觉得这个时间非常不真实。李东海现在还没化妆修饰自己男性的棱角和五官，被头发这么一遮盖已经是柔柔弱弱的女生样子了。尤其他常年不外出，皮肤白的能透光，膝盖骨被遮住，小腿的曲线又直又细。  
李赫宰觉得自己疲软的下身抬了头，内心非常不想承认，但是他的确硬了。不自然的咳嗽了一声，黑着脸让李东海背过身去背，他没允许不许回头。  
这是什么道理啊，李东海敢怒不敢言，一屁股坐在沙发椅上，垂着头唉声叹气的背法律法规。心里想着李赫宰不应该做警察，这就是做老师的料啊！要是他上学那会有老师这样盯着自己学习，他能考不上大学吗？  
李警官在李东海身后装模作样的看了一会，一声不吭的把自己裤子拉链解开了。粗长的性器已经立了个半软，他看着李东海的背影。修长的头发一直到腰，一字肩的泡泡袖恰好的修饰了生硬的肩线，椅子下还能看到白嫩的腿。  
李赫宰抿着嘴唇，就像着魔被人下咒一样，右手快速的撸动着。身上的警服都穿戴的整整齐齐，只有裤子松垮的开了拉链，挺硬的肉棒在手的搓揉下很快射了出来。李赫宰慌里慌张的用另外一只手捂住，还是有些许精液落在了地上。  
靠，我在做什么？  
发泄后的李赫宰脑子清明起来，手上黏黏糊糊的液体往裤子上一擦。把自己软下来的小兄弟赶紧赛回裤子，站起来道：“我忽然有事先走了，我改天再来。”  
“啊？”李东海愣了愣，站起来要回头，“我送送你。”  
“没事，不用，你坐着吧。”李赫宰逃一样的离开了这个地下室。  
剩李东海一个人坐在椅子上发呆，是不是他哪儿又做不好了？可是家里怎么忽然有一股腥了吧唧的味道，难道是他鼻子出问题了？  
接下来的几天，李赫宰都没来找李东海。李东海发了几串微信过去，对方也没回复，害的他心里莫名的失落。  
李东海认识李赫宰也三四个月的时间了，虽然一开始是为了卖茶叶，但是后面李赫宰的细心照顾和陪伴，让他不得不念着对方的好。他现在也习惯了每天李赫宰发来的嘘寒问暖，现在忽然没了，他虽然松了口气，但是心底怅然若失。  
又过了几天，李赫宰还是没有消息。李东海彻底断了念想，人家一个警察，自己虽然是因为法盲违法，但人家也是念着情分，没把自己抓起来。李东海后面搜了搜自己这样的情况到底算不算诈骗，搜到又罚款又坐牢的，把他吓得不起。  
又是晚上七点半，李东海下意识看了一眼钟表，叹了口气继续打游戏。他就算期待了，对方又不来，别想了，是游戏不好玩吗？  
哐哐，门忽然响了两声。李东海吓了一跳，缩着脖子问：“谁啊？”  
“我，开门。”隔着铁门声音听不太清楚，但是李东海还是听出了李赫宰的声音，赶紧跑过去开门，满脸带笑。  
“李警官你怎么前几天不来啊，我都等你好几天了，还以为你把我给忘了呢。”  
李赫宰一声不吭，朝床边指指。“你去那边趴着，快点。”  
虽然不知道对方要干嘛，但是趴就趴呗，他又无所谓。李东海屁颠颠的趴好，还抱着个枕头问：“我都把那本册子背下来了，你什么时候考我啊？”  
“你吗？那你把眼睛闭上，我提你背背试试？”李赫宰漫不经心道，把身后的门关的严严实实。  
“行啊，你提！”  
“先背背中国人民的责任和义务。”李赫宰走到床边，看着身下挺翘浑圆的屁股，脱下了自己的裤子。  
他这几天没做别的事，找发小金希澈给他做心理辅导去了，被辅导了大半个兴趣，才接受了自己可能对女人硬不起来，只能对男人硬的事实。后面他看了几步gv，被恶心的吃不下饭。又被金希澈带着去gay吧，别个水灵灵的小gay一摸他就直倒胃口。  
但是李东海的样子一浮现在他脑海里，再想着对方跪在地上可怜巴巴哀求自己的样子，不用靠什么小药丸，李赫宰马上就回归真男人。  
等他终于想明白了，自己这个不举只能靠李东海来治疗。抽了三包烟后觉得觉得就这样吧，他想开了，李东海又不丑，他也不亏，试试就试试。  
李东海正背着呢，两条胳膊忽然被人按着往后一拉，熟悉的手铐又拷住了他的手腕。  
“干嘛啊，我还背着呢，我又没犯什么错！”李东海老不乐意，肩膀被扯得生疼。  
“别乱动…”李赫宰上了床，在他耳边警告，“不然就把你抓起来，闭上嘴。”  
李东海一脸不服气，迫于淫威，老实的趴在床上。忽然眼睛也被人遮住，李东海还没来得及嚷嚷，嘴里也塞了一团布料，支支吾吾的说不出话来。  
李赫宰呼吸急促着，深呼吸了几口让自己冷静下来。把李东海的裤子脱得干干净净，顺便骂了一句：“你怎么天天在家里只穿个短裤，内裤都没有，上面也不穿衣服。”  
李东海委屈，他在自己家里，不穿衣服又怎么啦，这样也要管。  
李赫宰把人一推，翻了个面，李东海也不敢动，不知道对方到底要做什么。胡乱蹬着腿想把人踢开。被李赫宰一把抓住，直接坐在李东海两腿之间，强迫人把胯部分开，疼的李东海肌肉都直抽抽。  
瞧着对方疲软着的下身，怎么看怎么觉得不顺眼。李赫宰掏出自己包里的刮胡喷雾，又翻出一个把新的剃刀，把喷雾喷到李东海的耻骨和三角地带。  
李东海再傻也知道对方不怀好意，用力挣扎着，结果肚子挨了两下，差点吐出来。难受的他一把鼻涕一把泪。  
李赫宰看着埋汰，拿了湿纸巾先把对方的小花脸擦干净，把眼罩给人取下来。警告着说：“我可告诉你，你和我签字了的，不管是什么样的批评教育，你都得挨着，知道了没？”  
只算哪门子的批评教育！做鸭速成班吧！李东海心里暗骂，脏话到了嘴边都是呜呜呜的声音。  
李赫宰把泡面均匀的涂开，拿着剃刀开始操作。小腹上的耻毛是最先变干净的，接着是三角地带。  
小东海也在对方手指不经意的触碰下硬了起来。  
李东海一直狂吞口水，鼻子哼哼唧唧的，一脸又倒霉又可怜的样子。  
“会有点疼，但是你不要乱动，一会就舒服了，知道了吗？”李赫宰把人身上的污渍都擦干净，膝盖跪在了床上。李东海这才看见同样脱了裤子的李赫宰，看着人身下肿胀，第一反应居然是如果自己肛裂了，可不可以去投诉李赫宰。  
李赫宰就算火速补充了生理知识，那也是新手，润滑剂一股脑的倒在李东海下半身，本来就白嫩光滑的皮肤，这样手感更是滑溜溜的，让人不想放开。  
粗略地把李东海的那里撸的硬邦邦，等人浑身都瘫软下来。  
李东海心里也膈应，但是心里又怎么都觉的自己和李赫宰确实有一腿，被摸得也舒服，倒也配合的往人手里蹭。  
等李东海腿肚子都在打颤，绷直了屁股想射出来，李赫宰手指顺着对方的臀缝送了进去，手指网上勾着按揉，寻找对方的敏感点。李东海眼都直了，他以为就打个飞机互相摸一摸而已，现在又是个什么情况。  
他不干了，甩着头碰的朝着对方脑门撞了一下，疼的李赫宰眼泪都挤出来了。额头一片通红，“你再这样，我就把你全都捆起来，动也动不了。”说着把对方嘴里的布团扯出来，又马上捂住对方的嘴。  
李东海刚深吸一口气要叫唤，就被堵住了，差点没喘过气来。  
“你自己也知道是违法租户吧？再加上网络欺诈，真把警察引来，关你个七八年都不少。而且你现在这样样子。”李赫宰暧昧的将手指在人体内打圈，“真的想被人看见吗？”  
李东海呸了一声，咬牙切齿的说：“原来你根本不是警察，骗我的？怎么能有人和你一样不要脸。”  
李赫宰楞了一下，这个小笨蛋是怎么脑回路以为自己是假警察的？不过这样也好，省事儿了。  
“一会就舒服了，你听哥哥的话，叫的好听点。”李赫宰捏着对方的下巴，不管李东海愿不愿意，就吻住了对方的嘴唇，把人贝齿撬开，一寸寸入侵着对方的口腔。  
下面也没闲着，扶着自己的下身，顺着人穴口划弄了两下，一个挺腰伸了进去。然后就觉得自己的小兄弟被李东海绞的紧紧的，往后剩下的部分怎么都进不去。  
“宝贝儿，你放松点，不然你自己也疼。”  
李东海的脸都惨白惨白的，他刚刚想着肛裂也就是开玩笑，现在他觉得自己下半辈子靠着尿袋过也不是没有可能。  
他嗷呜一下咬着对方的手，狠的血都渗出来了。李赫宰也疼，使劲拍了拍李东海的屁股，硬是塞了进去，狠狠的在人体内抽插起来。  
小穴的褶皱被撑的崩起，体内的软肉包裹着李赫宰抽插的肉棒，争先恐后的吞咬着。李东海的肌肉放松了些，疼痛感消除后有了莫名的快感，松了嘴，呜呜咽咽的哼唧着，舌头不时舔到李赫宰的牙龈伤口。  
李赫宰被紧紧包裹着，觉得李东海的体内温温热热的，润滑剂的进入又弄得对方湿湿的，看着对方从暴怒的小花猫，变成温顺的小老虎，心里别提多得意了。  
“你看，我就说会舒服吧？”李赫宰呲着一口大白牙，在李东海嘴上又亲了亲，“叫的好听点，叫声老公听听。”  
“我呸，你做梦，我一会就报警，找警察来抓你。”  
李赫宰冷笑，抓起对方一条腿，折叠在人胸口，狠狠的在人体内冲撞。“还报警？哥哥就是警察，现在在惩罚你个小骗子，是不是我一个人不够，还想再多叫几个好哥哥来一起干你？”  
“你放屁，警察怎么会这样，你别以为我没文化就没常识。”李东海不服气，李赫宰在人体内抽插了百里下，把他干的苦兮兮的求饶。  
“我不说了，我错了，你慢一点，哈…嗯…哥哥….好哥哥..我错了，赫宰哥，慢点..要出来了…”李东海双眸染了一层薄雾，前端早就吞吐射出了一股股的精液。  
李赫宰怎么也不放过他，变着花样和体位在李东海体内浇了一股股的浓精。  
李东海在晕过去之前只有一个想法，他这辈子下辈子下下辈子都不会再骗别人卖茶叶了。


End file.
